


Experiencias para Yuzuru

by LuzS



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzS/pseuds/LuzS
Summary: Javier veía como frente a sus ojos Yuzuru estaba perdiendo la juventud y la vida detrás del sueño de ser el mejor patinador del mundo. Con una vida recta, llena de estricta disciplina y prohibiciones exageradas, su amigo japonés era encerrado en una burbuja que lo alejaba del mundo con el fin de convertirlo en una máquina de triunfos de oro.El español se planteaba en hacer que Yuzuru disfrutara más de la vida, antes de que sea tarde.





	1. Capítulo 1: Inocente, brillante y sobreprotegido.

 

Inocente, brillante y sobreprotegido. Eran las tres palabras con las que Javier definía a Yuzuru. A ese japonés prodigioso que vivía para el hielo pero que para ser el mejor se privaba, o se le era privado de muchas cosas. Lo hacían para que él sea el mejor, y él no se quejaba a respecto, porque era lo que quería. Pero frente a los ojos del español, veía como ese chico japonés tenía ya 21 años pero pocas experiencias de la vida. ¿Pero es que tenía que sacrificar su vida para ser el mejor?

¿Y la diversión?

¿El vivir?

¿Y las experiencias?

Javier podía apostar que Yuzuru todavía no había tenido su primer beso.

Yuzuru no sería joven para siempre, no tendrá 21 años toda la vida. La juventud dura un instante y Yuzuru la estaba perdiendo detrás del sueño de ser el mejor patinador del mundo mientras pudiera. Él sabía muy bien la historia que tenía detrás su compañero, sabía muy bien el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, y sabía que la historia de la hermana de su amigo, hacia mella en su ideal de ser el mejor, no solo por él, sino también por el sacrificio de su hermana Saya.

Pero, ¿Por qué sentía que todas esas limitaciones eran como un castigo? A veces percibía que para los mayores jefes Yuzuru no era más que un títere que podían mover a su antojo, porque al fin y al cabo si bien Yuzu ya era un adulto, tenía la ingenuidad de un niño.

Era realmente devastador ser testigo de eso. Brian no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque al fin y al cabo su trabajo se limitaba al entrenamiento de Yuzuru y nada más. No tenía la influencia o el poder suficiente para cambiar las cosas al respecto. Y menos el que solo era su simple compañero.

Yuzuru era el ser más tímido del mundo, según el criterio de Javier. No era muy sociable y era muy temeroso. Pero cuando lo conocías y lo aprendías a conllevar, sin dudas encontrabas a una increíble persona llena de potencial.

Sin dudas, el conocer a ese japonés fue una de las mejores cosas, después de Brian claro, que le pasó tanto en su vida como en su carrera como patinador artístico.

Javier, después de los 5 años que llevaban entrenando, lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Y a veces le frustraba cuando lo invitaba a salir a un bar o a una discoteca los fines de semana, sabiendo que no tenían entrenamiento o algún evento al respecto al día siguiente, y que Yuzuru le rechazara por prohibición de su madre o de su terapista. Por el amor de Dios, el chico ya tenía 21 años, era prácticamente un adulto. Ya tenía superada la edad legal para beber y para poder entrar a las discotecas. No es que por tomar una gotita de alcohol su carrera se iba a ir al desagüe.

Algunas medidas les parecían un poco extremistas.

Pero al fin y al cabo por el momento no sabía que hacer al respecto para al menos sacar a Yuzuru de esa burbuja protectora en la que lo habían encerrado, protegiéndolo de las maldades del mundo. Javier deseaba darle a Yuzuru una probada de rebeldía para que disfrutara un poco de la vida.

Los únicos momentos en los que se veía era en los entrenamientos de todos los días. Hablaban, compartían y hasta se reían de todo, pero al momento de terminar el entrenamiento, cada quien se iba a su casa para verse recién al otro día.

Javier ya ni se molestaba en invitarlo a una cena, porque después de tantos intentos ya sabía la respuesta y que no iba a conseguir la contraria. Sabía muy bien los estrictos que eran con la disciplina de su amigo. A veces intentaba persuadir a Yuzu y a su madre, asegurándoles que el cuidaría muy bien de Yuzu en las salidas que tuvieran pero siempre recibía un no como respuesta de parte de su madre y de un receptivo Yuzuru.

Así que con pesar se despedía de él hasta el siguiente día.

No podía evitar que su pecho doliera ante tantas negativas, por eso había dejado de intentarlo. Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de evitar la situación, el dolor lo seguía invadiendo. ¿La lastima talvez? Tal vez el ver como su amigo perdía la vida y la juventud frente a sus ojos.

A veces pensaba que si no podía hacerlo por las buenas, a pesar de su insistencia y su buena voluntad, talvez podría lograr algo por las malas. Alguna mentira piadosa, una escapadita rápida. Algo. Pero pensaba que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Una vez luego del entrenamiento se quedó hablando con Brian. Irremediablemente el japonés entro como tema de conversación. Como había hecho en oportunidades anteriores Javier le planteo su opinión al respecto de la estricta disciplina y el rígido sistema de prohibiciones al que era sometido el chico. Tanto como el, Brian también se sentía conmovido y lleno de lastima siendo igual de testigo que el de la situación.

Los mayores de Yuzuru eran demasiados estrictos con él, con su joyita con habilidades extraordinarias, las indicadas para ser el mejor. Ese chico al que se empeñaban en convertir en una máquina de oros.

Javier se planteaba que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, antes de que sea tarde. Antes de que la soledad y la infelicidad se conviertan en su vida.

**  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Por dónde empezamos?

¿Por dónde empezamos? Se preguntaba Javier al replantearse como ayudar a Yuzuru a disfrutar un poco de la libertad que se merecía, ya sea por su edad, por sus logros, por lo buen hijo, alumno y patinador que era.

Ya sabía que preguntar directamente por una salida sería en vano. ¿Así que como conseguiría llevar a cabo su plan?  
Sacarlo entre los entrenamientos para que lo acompañe al mercado de la esquina a comprar algo y más adelante usarlo como excusa, ya estaba completamente descartada. Su madre estaba en los entrenamientos con todo lo necesario para la alimentación de su hijo. Además sería un sacrilegio sacar a Yuzuru del establecimiento. Lo tenían vigilado prácticamente las 24hs. Peor que a un delincuente.  
Talvez si él iba hasta la casa del japonés... Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiría ir a su casa? Las únicas veces que había ido fueron para los cumpleaños de Yuzuru, por invitación. Una fiesta tranquila y sencilla semejante a la de cualquier adulto cansado de cumplir años.  
Si lo visitaba de la nada, sin motivo y sin invitación, ¿Sería bienvenido?  
Eso era más difícil de lo que pensaba.  
Y ¿Al menos ver una película?  
No decía de ir al cine, sino de rentar una película y verla en alguna casa. ¿A Yuzuru lo dejarían?  
Así que en pleno entrenamiento Javier se armó de valor para preguntarle...

— Oye Yuzu, ¿Qué tal te parece ver una película el sábado por la noche? Ya que al otro día no tenemos entrenamiento.  
— ¿Dices de ir al cine? Ninguna de las películas de estreno ha llamado mi atención, además no me dejarían.  
— No, sino de juntarnos en alguna casa y ver alguna película que no vimos, o ver cualquier película que quieras. Y también comer, no sé, pizza o frituras de queso. ¿Qué opinas?  
— No lo sé Javi. Voy a consultarlo. ¿En dónde las veríamos?  
— ¿En mi casa está bien?  
— Puede ser, lo consultare y te avisaré.

Y al finalizar el entrenamiento, un compungido Yuzuru le trajo una negativa con respecto a su invitación. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? Además, lo que más le había dolido fue ver a su amigo así de triste y decepcionado. Por lo visto se había ilusionado con la idea de hacer algo diferente.  
Pero Javier no se iba a rendir, claro que no. Este era un desafío el cual no estaría dispuesto a abandonar en el primer intento.  
Así que al día siguiente, con toda la educación del mundo (además de paciencia y tranquilidad), el español se enfrentó a la madre de su querido amigo.

—  Hola señora Hanyu, ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?  
— Hola Javier, ¿Vienes a hablarme al respecto con la invitación a Yuzuru a ir tú casa? Mi respuesta sigue siendo que no.  
— Si, con respecto a eso, la invitación no tiene que ser precisamente en mi casa. Puede ser en la suya, claro, si usted está de acuerdo. Yo realmente considero a Yuzuru como un gran amigo y quisiera pasar tiempo con él, además de los entrenamientos,  claro. Sólo sería ver una película y comer algo. Por favor Señora Hanyu, se lo suplico.

Por momentos se sentía que estaban hablando de la estabilidad y la seguridad de un niño de 5 años y no de un adulto de 21 años.  
El rostro de la mujer parecía infalible, como si todo lo que le hubiera dicho Javier con su voz temblorosa por los nervios no le moviera ni un ápice de su pelo. Pero finalmente sin cambiar su expresión del rostro, le dijo...

— Lo pensaré.

* * *

 

Al finalizar el entrenamiento del sábado, ya el español se sentía un poco decepcionado. No había recibido respuesta ya sea de parte de Yuzuru o de su madre. Así que ya estaba asumiendo que su movimiento había sido en vano y tenía que pensar en una nueva forma de cambiar un poco la monotonía de la vida de su amigo, hasta que ya con su semblante triste se resignaba a dirigirse a su casa, siente que lo toman de su brazo derecho.

— Hola Javier.  
— Señora Hanyu, que sorpresa.  
— Solamente venía a decirte que lo pensé al asunto de tu invitación. Y voy aceptar, bajo mis condiciones.  
— Claro, ¿Cuáles serían?  
— Se juntarán en mi casa y yo les prepararé algo de comer. No quiero que la dieta de Yuzuru se altere por la ingesta de comida poco saludable. Por lo demás te dejo que elijas la película. ¿Te parece?  
— Si... Me-me parece perfecto. – Contestó de forma apresurada tratando de que no se le noten las ansias. _¿Podía ser..._  
— Esta bien, entonces ¿Esta bien para ti que vayas a las 8?

_... Que todo estaba saliendo bien?_

— Está bien para mí, muchísimas gracias.  
— No hay de que... Pero recuerda que este es mi primer voto de confianza hacia ti, así que más te vale que te portes bien o será la última, ¿Entendido?

La sonrisa cínica con la que había sido dicha esa frase no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo la columna vertebral al español, indicándole que debía pensar muy bien las cosas, ser precavido y no meterse con ella porque te lo haría pagar.  
De ahora en adelante, Javier debía pensar muy bien sus pasos si no quería meterse en problemas desde el comienzo.  
Pero al menos el ver la hermosa e ilusionada de Yuzuru al despedirse hizo que esa sensación se menguara un poco. Esperaba que todo valiera la pena.

* * *

 

Esperaba de todo corazón que a Yuzuru le gustara "El curioso caso de Benjamín Button" porque no quería ir con alguna película que fuera darle un gran disgusto y adiós a sus oportunidades de "ayudar" a Yuzuru.  
Llegó puntual a su cita y fue recibido por un emocionado Yuzu feliz por su visita. También saludo a su madre que se encontraba presente. Y con una charla amena más para apaciguar los nervios y las ansias que por querer realmente hablar, hicieron los preparativos para proceder a ver de una vez la película.  
A Javier no le sorprendía que los aperitivos preparados por la madre del japonés fueran saludables.  
A pesar de que la película era entretenida y por momentos le atrapaba, no podía evitar sentir la mirada analítica de esa mujer perforando su nuca. Sabía que estaba mirando cada movimiento que hacía y que lo estaba poniendo a prueba.  
Pero al menos le servía como consuelo y pequeño triunfo personal el que Yuzuru estuviera disfrutando de la película y de su compañía, ya que se encontraba muy animado haciéndole comentarios respecto a algunas escenas.  
Pero no podía evitar prestar atención a las facciones embelesadas de su amigo al ver las tomas de besos, o como quedaba envuelto en la trama de las escenas románticas y como sus mejillas se volvían levemente rojizas y como por momentos desviaba la mirada en las escenas subidas de tono. El solo ver ese tipo de acciones Javier pudo deducir que eran aquellas clase de cosas las cuales el no experimentó, pero que desea poder hacerlo, de la forma dulce de las películas. Con solo ver una película el español pudo destilar que la inexperiencia a Yuzuru le estaba afectando cada vez más. Ya con las reacciones que tuvo al ver esa película en compañía, hablaban por demás.  
Sin embargo, evito de hacer comentarios al respecto y se dedicó a disfrutar de la película, también para no incomodar a su tímido amigo japonés.  
Durante toda la velada, la madre de Yuzuru observo atenta desde el fondo de la habitación, ocupando un lugar en la mesa de lo podía llamarse el comedor.  
Al finalizar la película todos los aperitivos saludables hechos a base de cereales, frutas y algún producto lácteo, habían sido consumidos en su totalidad sin que alguno de los dos se percatara de eso.  
La velada había sido sencilla, dulce y agradable, llegando hasta a rozar la inocencia. Aquella que desbordaba Yuzuru sólo con su presencia.  
Sin dudas, y de manera extraña, se encontraban satisfechos. Entonces ninguno de los dos vio la necesidad de una cena, a pesar de que la madre de Yuzuru se ofreció a preparar algo rápido para que comieran. Pero no fue necesario, ya que de manera involuntaria Javier y Yuzuru dieron por finalizada su velada.  
Se despidieron entre palabras torpes, algunas referidas a la película y otras a algún comentario gracioso que hicieron entremedio de ella.

— Me encantó la película. Gracias por venir hasta mi casa Javi.  
— Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, me encanta pasar el tiempo con mi gran amigo Yuzu.  
— Espero... Que tengamos más encuentros así. La pasé muy bien contigo.

Talvez algo en el tono suave y pero a la vez decaído del japonés activo algo en las neuronas de Javier, aunque no sólo las suyas... Sino también las de alguien más.

— Podrían repetir la velada el próximo fin de semana. Claro si a Javier no le molesta volver hasta aquí el sábado próximo. ¿Qué dicen? – Apareció de repente la señora Hanyu, seguramente conmovida por el tono de voz de su hijo.  
— ¿Podríamos? – Preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono como un par de niños ansiosos a la espera de una permisiva. Aunque eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.  
— Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además Javier se ha ganado un poquito de mi confianza. Así que pueden seguir viendo películas los fines de semana.  
— Está bien entonces vendré el próximo fin de semana. Hasta pronto, nos hablamos en la semana Yuzu, adiós señora Hanyu.  
— Adiós Javi.  
— Nos vemos pronto Javier.

Javier no podía creerlo. Ya había hecho un paso, podía ser un paso pequeño, pero era uno muy grande para la hazaña que se había propuesto a cumplir.  
Pero debía ser cauteloso... Y muy... MUY PACIENTE.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Cómo se sentirá tener una cita?

¿Cómo se sentirá tener una cita? Fue lo que Yuzuru le preguntó a Javier un día que se habían juntado a ver una serie.

Después de la primera película, vinieron muchas más. El juntarse los sábados a la noche ya se había vuelto parte de la rutina, y luego no fueron sólo películas, sino que también se incluyeron las series en su repertorio.  
Así que mientras veían como los protagonistas de una serie aleatoria que habían elegido tenían una cita romántica, con una mirada embelesada Yuzuru lanzo esa pregunta. Por lo visto pareció un pensamiento en voz alta, ya que al momento en que Javier volteó a verlo, el japonés bajo la mirada y un fuerte sonrojo invadió su rostro.  
El español se rió por esa reacción tan tierna y llena de inocencia. El sonrojo se volvió más intenso en Yuzuru.

— Pues, una cita puede sentirse bien... O mal. Dependiendo de la situación. Cuando se trata de la primera cita, los nervios te invaden, es una experiencia desconocida, quieres que todo salga perfecto, quieres que la otra persona disfrute y tú también. Quieres sorprender a la otra persona y hacer que la primera cita sea algo memorable. Pero a veces lo que se planea, puede salir mal.  
— ¿Y qué cosas se hacen en una cita?  
— Ir a cenar, recorrer la ciudad, ver películas en el cine. O puedes tener una cita en tu casa, con una gran comida casera, con una decoración hogareña. Puedes hacer muchas cosas.  
— Tú ya tuviste citas, ¿Verdad?  
— Si.  
— Y ¿Fueron buenas?  
— Algunas si, otras no.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— A veces hay química entre las personas y a veces no hay química, y puede llegar a ser muy incómodo.  
— Me gustaría saber cómo se siente una cita.

La conversación finalizó con esa frase de Yuzuru de dio a entender muchas cosas, e hizo que Javier comenzara a tener pensamientos al respecto.

* * *

 

Luego de muchas series y películas a lo largo del principio de la temporada (alrededor de un total de 4 meses y medio), al ver que Javier todavía seguía firme en su decisión de pasar tiempo de amigos con Yuzuru, finalmente la madre del japonés accedió a por fin poder juntarse en la casa del español, con la condición de llevarlo hasta el departamento e ir a recogerlo a determinada hora.  
La razón por la cual accedió era porque ya sentía que Javier era lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de su pequeño retoño. Además veía tan feliz y contento a su hijo en compañía de ese chico, que no le iba a venir mal a su pequeño un poco de libertad.  
Así que por primera vez en el departamento del mayor, se encontraban tratando de elegir qué película o serie ver esta vez. Javier había decidido romper un poquito las reglas y aprovechándose de la libertad de decisión que tenía, ordenó una pizza y por la tarde había comprado varios paquetes de papas fritas, frituras y demás aperitivos adictivos.  
Finalmente se decidieron por una película de humor negro, la famosa "Scary Movie" y el resto de su serie cinematográfica. Con ver esa película con Yuzuru, Javier volvía a afirmarse que su amigo japonés era mucho más inocente de lo que creía posible para alguien de su edad.  
Pero a pesar de que Yuzuru entendió a medias el sentido de la película, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por los comentarios de su amigo, mientras por fin después de muchos meses (podía asegurar que hasta un año), comía pizza y frituras de queso, aquellas comidas que habían sido estrictamente prohibidas para no alterar su dieta basada en fibras, vitaminas y carbohidratos.  
Había sido una buena velada. Pero cerca de la medianoche la madre de Yuzuru les había enviado un mensaje avisándole que iría a recogerlo, habiendo visto solo 2 películas de la saga.  
Pero el japonés todavía no podía dejar de pensar en aquella confesión que le había hecho a Javier con respecto a su incertidumbre con las citas. Todavía seguía su inquietud pero también la vergüenza al sentirse una burla para el mayor que obviamente era más experimentado que él en esos asuntos. Javier era tan extrovertido y alegre. No como él, que era la timidez y lo antisocial en pinta.  
A pesar de su curiosidad e inquietudes, Yuzuru no quería volver a sacar el tema. Por un lado por vergüenza, por otro porque pensaba que para el español ya era un tema olvidado, por otro lado también para no sentir que estaba ocasionándole molestias a su amigo.  
Pero nuevamente, Javier lo sorprende.

— No sé si sea conveniente, pero ya que tú tienes mucha curiosidad, ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

La cuestión vino de repente, de forma inesperada mientras limpiaban el desorden que había hecho con la comida.

— ¿Pero qué dices Javi? ¿Te refieres a una cita de amigos? O a una cita... ¿Romántica? – La última palabra no pudo evitar decirla con un sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas.  
— Una cita sin etiquetas.  
— ¿Y cuándo vendría a ser esa cita sin etiquetas? – al japonés le había invadido la duda. Porque si recién después de casi 5 meses su madre lo dejaba ir a la casa de Javier, ¿Cómo reaccionaría respecto a una cita? No quería juzgar mal a su madre, pero seguramente era capaz de encerrarlo en su casa y no dejarlo salir ni a la esquina a comprar pan.  
— En el banquete del Gran Prix Final. Podemos darnos una escapadita por ahí y de paso conocemos un poquito la ciudad. Como una forma de celebrar la victoria de alguno de los dos. Sin importar quien gane. ¿Qué te parece?  
— No lo sé Javi.  
— Vamos, nos quedamos un rato, saludemos a quien tengamos que saludar y cuando se vuelva aburrido nos escapamos de ahí. Vamos, nadie se dará cuenta que faltaríamos nosotros. Podemos conseguir que nos cubran.

Por un lado, Yuzuru tenía miedo de que algo salga mal, pero por otro lado estaba muy emocionado, como un niño, viendo que frente a sus ojos tenía la oportunidad de poder tener aquella cita que ansiaba experimentar, su primera cita, y que mejor candidato que Javier para ser el primero que lo lleve a algún lugar para disfrutar la compañía mutua, además de las películas o series claro está. Y ese lado curioso y emocionado le ganó al miedo.

— Está bien entonces, acepto tener esa cita contigo. Me gustaría que fuera inolvidable.  
— Te aseguro que lo será, te lo prometo.

Y ambos se despidieron con esa promesa. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro que ninguno de los dos podían borrar. Yuzuru tuvo que usar la pobre justificación de que la película había sido por demás de emotiva y que por eso no podía dejar de sonreír, frente a la insistencia de su madre por la sonrisa boba que adornaba su rostro.  
Estaba muy ilusionado con la promesa de Javier... Y también con el español. Aunque eso no lo admitiera...


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Nos cubres?

¿Nos cubres? Fue el pedido hecho por Javier y Yuzuru a su pobre entrenador Brian.  
Al fin había llegado el Grand Prix Final. Y lastimosamente Javier, como en oportunidades anteriores había logrado, esta vez no pudo llegar al podio. Había tenido fallos en el programa libre que lo llevó a una cuarta plaza. Los nervios y la ansiedad lo habían consumido.  
Pero quien si había ganado fue Yuzuru por 4ta vez consecutiva. No lo había hecho de la forma fantástica y épica como lo había hecho en el Grand Prix pasado. Pero supo imponerse sobre los demás de manera destacada.  
A pesar de la decepción a causa de ese deceso en su rendimiento en la competencia, Javier recordaba con mucha fuerza la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo si alguno de los dos ganaba.  
Sí, no había perdido en detalles a su amigo japonés, que había observado con preocupación su rutina en el programa libre y que se encontraba decepcionado al no poder compartir el podio una vez más.  
Ese Grand Prix no había sido como los anteriores. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y Javier era un hombre de palabra. Y cuando ya había acabado la charla protocolar que tenían todos con el ganador, en este caso Yuzuru, en el momento en que se encontraba a solas, el español lo tomo del brazo de forma imprevista y se lo llevó a un lugar más alejado de la mirada ajena.

— Yuzu, ya son las 9 de la noche. ¿Quieres vayamos a tener nuestra cita sin etiquetas?  
— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para irnos? Mi mamá y Kikuchi-san están aquí.  
— Brian nos va a cubrir. Ven conmigo.

Y tirándolo del brazo, Javier lo arrastró por todo el salón hasta encontrarse con Brian que estaba charlando de forma amena con su equipo y otros entrenadores.  
Gracias a las miradas suplicantes y el rostro lleno de emoción de Yuzuru, con una mirada seria y una advertencia previa para que tengan cuidado, Brian le dio su palabra para cubrirlos.  
Finalmente con la torpe excusa de irse al baño, se fueron de allí.

* * *

 

El recorrido en Marsella los llevo hasta la plaza castellana, donde quedaron maravillados por la brillante iluminación del lugar, y se decidieron por comer en un restaurante de la zona.  
La cena para dos, que para sorpresa de Yuzuru ya estaba reservada por el español, tuvo un estilo bastante romántico. Javier lo tenía todo planeado. Yuzuru no podía evitar emocionarse y derretirse por la conmosión al ver el esfuerzo que había hecho el español para hacer de su primera cita lo mejor posible.  
La conversación entre la comida fue más amena y más profunda de la que normalmente ellos tenían en las ocasiones en las que se juntaban a ver películas. Javier hablo de cosas de su pasado y Yuzuru también se abrió un poco, contando anécdotas de la infancia de ambos, sorprendiéndose de lo diferentes que eran y los diferentes que eran sus culturas, sus modos, y las actitudes.  
Sin duda, ambos no pudieron evitar emocionarse al contarle al otro sobre su primera vez en una pista de hielo.  
El español no pudo evitar resaltar y burlarse de las sonrosadas mejillas del japonés y recalcarle constantemente que lucía adorable.

— Yuzu, ¿Qué opinas de la comida?  
— Esta deliciosa, más al compartirla contigo.  
— ¿Enserio? Vaya honor que me das. – El japonés soltó una leve carcajada.  
— Sin dudas esta cita está siendo la mejor. Siento que todo fluye. Debo confesarte que al principio estaba un poco temeroso y tenía miedo que en algún momento nos quedemos sin nada de qué hablar, pasando un rato incómodo.  
— Parece que tenemos química.  
— Parece que sí. – Contestó el menor bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose nuevamente en el proceso.  
— Yuzuru – Javier tomo la mano de su compañero que estaba sobre la mesa. – Quiero decirte que eres una persona que admiro mucho, que sin dudas eres adorable y me encanta tu personalidad, me encantas tú. Y me encantas cuando patinas, a veces me das la sensación de que vuelas, que tienes unas hermosas alas que después me doy cuenta que son tus brazos y que son capaces de elevarte hasta las nubes. Me encantas Yuzu. Simplemente me cautivas en todo momento, tanto dentro como fuera de la pista.

Yuzuru se quedó congelado ante la magnitud de esas palabras. Ni en un millón de años se esperaba que Javier pudiera pensar aquellas cosas de él. Parecía casi irreal aun teniéndolo frente a sus ojos y sosteniendo su mano.  
Javier al ver que su acompañante no reaccionaba, pensó que todo lo que había dicho, que había salido de su corazón sin que él se lo esperara, quedó fuera de lugar. Pensaba que había incomodado a Yuzuru esas palabras y por eso no le decía nada. Yuzuru  era tan inexperto y a veces no sabía cómo actuar frente a situaciones inesperadas y desconocidas, y esto podía llegar a dejar malos entendidos. Y sin dudas, Javier lo tuvo. Y para alivianar la situación decidió desviar el tema.

— ¿Qué tal si brindamos? – Preguntó nervioso soltando la mano de japonés para tomar la botella de vino y servir en ambas copas.  
— ¿Que? – Pregunto Yuzuru, por un lado desolado porque Javier había soltado su mano y por otro descolocado por la repentina acción que había tomado Javier.  
— Un brindis, por tu victoria en el Grand Prix. Y por tu cumpleaños, que no pudimos celebrarlo.– Respondió tomando su copa y alzándola.  
— Está bien, por mi victoria en el Grand Prix y mi cumpleaños. – Recalcó repitiendo la acción de su compañero.  
— ¡Salud! - Dijeron ambos al unísono para chocar sus copas y proceder a beber un trago.  
— Así que Yuzuru Hanyu ya tiene 22 años. Como se pasan los años y ¿Cómo tienes pensado que serán estos 22 años para ti?  
— Espero que muy diferente a otros años de mi vida  
— Y yo me encargaré de que sea así. – Ambos soltaron una carcajada al respecto.  
— Debo admitir que me dolió cuando subí al podio y no te tenía a mi lado. Me rompiste el alma hoy Javi. – El tono aniñado y el pucherito en sus labios no hizo más que enternecer aún más a Javier de lo que ya estaba por Yuzuru.  
— Lo lamento, los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada. Pero tomaré revancha en el Mundial, te lo aseguro.  
— A no ser que yo lo gane esta vez. Yo también debo ganar un segundo campeonato mundial.  
— Eso lo veremos. No me vendría nada mal tener un tercer título consecutivo de campeón del mundo.

Al terminar de cenar fueron a recorrer las calles de Marsella, deleitándose con su belleza nocturna. Caminaron completamente pegados, pero a la vez sin tomar ninguna extremidad de otro, tonteando como dos niños jugando a estar enamorados. Vieron parques, mercados y hasta tiendas de recuerdos abiertas hasta tarde. Llegaron hasta la Basílica de Notre Dame, pero no pudieron ver demasiado de ella porque ya estaba cerrando sus puertas al finalizar la misa.  
Decidieron regresar al hotel, viendo que casi era medianoche y las excusas que pudiera usar Brian para cubrirlos tenían un límite de tiempo con el cual no podían jugar a su suerte.

— Lamento no haberte podido llevar de día a recorrer Marsella, seguramente íbamos a recorrer más cosas e iba a ser más lindo de ver. Y además que tendríamos más tiempo para llevarte a conocer más lugares...  
— Pero que dices, fue hermoso. Quién diría que mi primera cita iba a ser en Francia.  
— No pude llevarte a París, pero...  
— Esto es más de lo que me imaginé. Gracias Javi por hacerme pasar una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Sin dudas no la olvidaré. Y tampoco olvidaré tu esfuerzo.  
— No tienes que agradecerme nada. Lo hice porque te quiero.  
— Javi es un sol. Eres alegre y divertido. Lleno de carisma y agradable hasta para los desconocidos. Hace parecer todo tan fácil... Sin dudas es a quién más admiro y quiero. Creo que nadie haría las cosas que tu haz hecho por mí Javier. Eres de oro.

Y ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Javier.

* * *

 

Al llegar al vestíbulo del hotel riéndose por cosas al alzar, a Javier le llega un mensaje.

_"La madre de Yuzuru lo está buscando. Le dije que estaba cansado y que por eso se retiró. Se está despidiendo de todos, tienen 20 minutos"_ \- Brian.

El terror los invadió a los dos y casi sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo hasta el ascensor en busca del piso de la habitación de Yuzuru.  
Estaban ideando como preparar las cosas. Lo primero que tenían que sacar el pijama de la valija.  
Ya por camino se estaba desatando la corbata y desabotonándose la camisa. El saco de fina costura estaba en brazos de Javier.

La campana que indicaban que llegaron a su piso sonó y las puertas de abrieron de par en par, encontrándose con la escena más incómoda de encontrarse a gente esperando por el ascensor. Imagina lo que habrá sido para esas personas ver a un chico a medio desvestir y a otro rojo hasta las orejas con una corbata floja por el calor del momento.

Javier y Yuzuru nunca corrieron tan rápido como en ese momento para huir de la escena y esconderse en el cuarto del japonés, aunque eso dejará malos entendidos para esos testigos inesperados.  
De forma veloz, el japonés terminó de desvestirse y se vistió con el pijama de forma desarreglada, mientras que el español dejaba colgado el traje en un sofá de la forma más prolija posible pero a la vez despreocupada, de una forma digna que pudiera acercarse a la prolijidad de Yuzuru.  
Yuzu se despeinó con fuerza su cabello para tratar de parecer que se encontraba ya en su cama. Y Javier desarmó la cama para desaparecer aquella perfección demasiado exacta que delataba que nadie había tocado esa cama.  
Cuando vieron que ya toda la escena estaba armada, decidieron que ya era hora de despedirse. Pero un fuerte pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Yuzuru y se manifestó en un sonrojo que invadió su rostro.

— Bueno Yuzu, es hora de que me vaya. – Y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro del japonés estaba completamente rojo. – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?  
— No-o, e-eh no-no es na-nada. – Comenzó a tartamudear y a desviar la mirada.  
— ¿Qué sucede Yuzu?  
— Es que... Se supone que en una cita tiene que haber... un beso. – Yuzuru había bajado su mirada y al igual que su tono de voz, mientras entrelazaba y enredaba los dedos de sus manos para no enredar  sus palabras.

Los ojos del español se abrieron de par en par. Sorprendido. No se esperaba que Yuzuru fuera a decirle eso.

— Pe-pero... ¡No me hagas caso Javi! Sólo lo dije por decir, ¡No te sientas presionado!  
— Normalmente en las primeras citas no se dan besos. A veces es porque la gente no se siente preparada para dar ese paso. Yo-yo pensé que tú querías esperar... Pe-pero si tú quieres... Piensa que este será tu primer beso.  
— ¿Y qué mejor candidato que Javier? Me diste la mejor primera cita que jamás imaginé. Además yo sé que me cuidarás. Confío en ti.

Los ojos mieles del español brillaron con intensidad, al igual que los rasgados ojos del japonés.

— ¿Estás seguro Yuzu?  
— Sí.

La mano derecha de Javier se acercó hasta la redondeada mejilla de Yuzuru. El menor estaba completamente entregado a la gentil caricia propinada en su cara. El pulgar del mayor comenzó a acariciar su labio inferior.  
Los rostros de ambos se iban acercando lentamente,  las respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse, y Yuzuru había cerrado por completo sus ojos.  
Estaban a milímetros de tomar contacto entre ambos labios.  
Pero la campana de ascensor sonó y la llamativa voz de la madre de Yuzuru se hizo escuchar, y los dos tórtolos se separaron de repente.

— ¡Javi tienes que esconderte!  
— ¡Tu metete a ese cuarto! ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Y el español picaresco y nada lento, le dio un apresurado beso en la mejilla. – ¡Cierra la puerta! – Susurro para luego irse a un escondite hasta que sea el momento indicado para irse.

Yuzuru cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y un fuerte calor insoportable en sus mejillas. No, su madre no debía verlo así. Pensará que tiene fiebre y volverá al círculo de sobreprotección del cual estaba saliendo de a poquito gracias a la ayuda de Javier.

El dulce y agradable Javi.

¡No debía pensar en esas cosas!

Pero es que Javier era tan amoroso y carismático que no podías evitar caer en sus encantos.  
¡Pero Yuzuru no iba a caer tan fácilmente! A no ser...

— ¡Yuzuru! ¡Hijo! – Comenzó a llamarlo de forma cantarina su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

¡No podía dejar que su madre lo vea sonrojado por tener pensamientos insensatos y poco adecuados con su mejor amigo!...

¿Mejor amigo?

— ¡Yuzuru!

Rápidamente el joven corrió hasta el baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría para hacer que el rojizo tono desapareciera de su piel.

— ¡Hijo! ¿Estás ahí? – La voz al otro lado de la puerta había dejado de sonar cantarina para comenzar a sonar preocupada.

Se secó rápidamente la cara y trató de que su voz sonará lo más adormilada posible para convencer a su madre.

— Ya voy mamá, ya voy... – Esperaba que eso haya sonado lo suficiente ronco y gangoso para convencerla.

Se desarreglo la ropa y el cabello un poco más, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo un bostezo.

— Hola mamá. – Saludo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
— ¿Estabas durmiendo hijo? Lo lamento mucho. Pero me tenías tan preocupada. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?  
— Es que estaba cansado y tú me ibas a hacer quedar hasta el final.  
— Pero Yuzuru, esa fiesta era para ti.  
— Pero yo estaba cansado, la competencia fue dura. Estaba muy agotado para celebrar y quería dormir. ¿Está mal?  
— No hijo, lo lamento. A veces te exijo demasiado siendo que te esfuerzas muchísimo.  
— Esta bien ma, y ¿Si mejor descansamos?  
— Esta bien, fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy para ti. Vuelve a descansar, te lo mereces. Adiós hijo, descansa.  
— Tu también descansa mamá, adiós.

Y ambos se despidieron con un cálido abrazo antes de que ambos se separaran para descansar.  
Y al momento de cerrar la puerta la vergüenza volvió a invadir a Yuzuru. ¿De dónde había sacado la idea y la valentía para pedirle un beso a Javi? ¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara al día siguiente? ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora?  
Sin dudas ese español estaba calando hondo en su corazón.

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Javier se terminó recostando contra la puerta con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro. Sin dudas había sido una gran cita.  
Y el beso, ese beso que no fue.  
Javier tenía ganas de golpearse. Golpearse por haber deseado ese beso y peor aún, seguir deseándolo.  
Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le avisó a Brian que estaba todo bien, y que ambos estaban fuera de peligro.

_"Gracias por avisarme. Después tendremos una charla al respecto"_.- Brian

Después de todo, parecía que no sólo tenía un sentimiento de compasión y una ferviente necesidad por ayudarlo a vivir la vida. Aquello que sentía cada vez que estaba con Yuzuru era algo mucho más fuerte y serio...


	5. Capítulo 5: Distancia.

Distancia, era lo que tenían siempre Javier y Yuzuru a partir de las Nacionales, pero nunca lo habían sentido tan insoportable como ahora.  
Se habían acostumbrado a verse todos los días, y juntarse todos los fines de semana a ver series y películas.  
Su última reunión había sido aquella cita que tuvieron al finalizar el Grand Prix, porque luego cada uno partió a su respectivo país. Dicha cita que también fue tomada como regalo de cumpleaños para Yuzuru.  
Javier ganó de forma indiscutible el campeonato nacional de España por 7ma vez, mientras que Yuzuru no pudo presentarse gracias a una fuerte gripe que lo dejó en la cama durante días, días en los que fueron los nacionales japoneses.  
Obviamente Javier no sé despegó del teléfono durante todo ese tiempo preocupado por su amigo. Era muy raro que Yuzu se enfermara. A pesar de la diferencia horaria tanto Javi como Yuzu vivían hablándose, con el español preocupado a cada momento y el japonés respondiendo siempre con su voz gangosa que estaba bien.  
Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, Yuzuru pensaba que esa gripe era una especie de castigo por escaparse y desobedecer a sus mayores para tener una cita con Javier. Era el karma pasándole la factura por su osadía. Pero a pesar de todo, Yuzu no se arrepentía.  
De lo que si se arrepentía era por haberle pedido un beso. ¡Fue muy atrevido por su parte! Eran amigos, ni siquiera se habían planteado pasar su relación a algo más. Pero... ¿No se supone que para dar ese paso tiene que haber una confesión de sentimientos de por medio?  
Y primero que todo,  _¿Él estaba enamorado de Javier?_

* * *

 

En Madrid se encontraban tanto Javier como Brian preparándose para el Campeonato Europeo que estaba aproximándose. Todavía tenía un par de inconsistencias en su programa libre y trataban de corregir y pulir en prolijidad lo más posible. Además de trabajar un poco con el tema de la ansiedad que le jugó en contra en el último Grand Prix Final.  
Pero a pesar de que Javier seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su entrenador, Brian lo miraba de forma seria, aún más de lo normal. No le decía más de lo necesario y sus respuestas eran meramente escuetas.  
Y al finalizar el entrenamiento, como si hubiera esperado ese momento durante todo el día, de forma simple y directa le ordenó que irían a almorzar al local más cercano porque tenían que hablar sobre un tema serio.  
Lo que nunca se espero es que al apenas tener la comida en la mesa, Brian fuera tan directo.

— ¿Qué te sucede con Yuzuru?  
— ¿Por qué tan directo? - Respondió el español riendo nerviosamente para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.  
— Porque es un tema serio. Yuzuru y lo que pase con Yuzuru es un tema serio, y que me concierne, porque está a mi cargo al igual que su rendimiento.

Javier tuvo que tornarse serio y el silencio lo invadió durante un largo momento al no saber cómo responder.

— Javier, los cubrí a ti y a Yuzuru, porque como era la final del Grand Prix y querían celebrar, está bien, al fin y al cabo ustedes son adultos y sabrán cuidarse, y confío en tú cuidas mucho de Yuzu. Pero quiero que me cuentes que sucede entre ustedes.  
— Yuzuru está siendo demasiado sobre protegido, yo entiendo que es la joya de Japón pero, ¿Es necesario las prohibiciones que tiene? Yuzuru no sabe lo que es ir a una disco, no sabe lo que es juntarse con amigos, divertirse, desconectarse un poco, Yuzuru ya tiene 22 años pero no tiene experiencias de la vida.  
— ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación hacia Yuzu por ese tema? Yo concuerdo con todo lo que dijiste. Pero, ¿Por qué?  
— Me duele ver cómo se le está yendo su juventud por limitaciones tan extremistas. ¿Le están haciendo un bien a Yuzuru? Yo quiero ayudar a Yuzu a salir de esta manipulación.  _Porque lo quiero demasiado y quiero que sea feliz._ \- Hablo demasiado rápido, soltando inconsciente cosas que todavía no había terminado de procesar, pero que sin dudas Brian no pudo dejar pasarlas desapercibida.  
— ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? - Pregunto el entrenador al ver la agitada respiración del español.

A Javier no le tomó más de dos segundos darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho.

_Porque lo quiero demasiado y quiero que sea feliz._

Abrió sus ojos como platos y terminó recostando su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban en la mesa, para ocultar su sonrojo.  
Brian no pudo hacer más burlarse por la situación.  
Apenas asomó sus ojos para mirar a su entrenador y preguntarle...

— ¿Está mal que lo quiera de esa forma?  
— ¿Y quién soy yo para juzgarte de esa forma? Vamos Javier, tú lo sabes más que nadie. Tú puedes querer a quien sea, sin importar nada. Sólo era necesario que tú, más que nadie, lo sepa, y así podré ayudarte y ayudarlos en un futuro.

Al menos a Javier le consolaba el hecho de saber que contaba con el apoyo de su entrenador. Sin dudas, Brian Orser era el mejor.

* * *

 

En la noche previa al Campeonato Europeo, Javier se encontraba nervioso. Nervioso era decir poco. Estaba completamente ansioso y a pesar que estaba acostado desde hacía largo rato, no conseguía cerrar los ojos. Pensar y reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por Yuzuru era lo que invadía su cabeza en todo momento.  
El enamorarse de Yuzuru sería un problema que iba a ser difícil de sobrellevar, sumándolo a todo lo que ya pensaba sobre el japonés.  
Pero Javier no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, en un universo en el cual se imaginaba a ellos dos juntos, como pareja, pasando los ratos libres. Como si no existiera la represión, ni las prohibiciones.  
Que hermoso sería salir con Yuzuru, ¿No? Sería la relación más pura que tendría en todos los tiempos. Porque Yuzu ya era un ser puro e inocente. Era dulce y adorable, demasiado tímido y se avergonzaba fácilmente. Ya se imaginaba teniendo con él una relación que avanzaría a paso lento.  
Deseaba abrazarlo en estos momentos inconscientemente, aun sabiendo que el japonés se sonrojaría hasta las orejas y que tardaría un largo rato en corresponder.  
¿Cómo sería dormir con él? ¿Sería achuchable? ¿Cómo sería al abrazar? ¿Pasaría como en aquellos libros clichés que Yuzuru se amoldaría y encajaría perfectamente en sus brazos?  
Miles de dudas y deseos para con un japonés atravesaban su mente, y como si le hubieran leído la mente o como si él lo llamara con su pensamiento, un mensaje de texto llegó.

_"Mucha suerte en el europeo, sé que lo ganarás ;) espero verte con una nueva medalla de oro."_ \- Yuzuru

A Javier casi se le para el corazón al ver ese mensaje. Y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro. Ignorando los sentimientos que rondaban alrededor, había admiración, aprecio y apoyo mutuo. Siempre deseaban que el otro ganara, sin intenciones ocultas, sólo el más puro deseo de que la persona que quieres pueda triunfar en lo que haga.

_"Muchas gracias Yuzu! Espero que tengamos una gran velada para celebrar"_ \- Javier

_"¿Sabes?, extraño nuestros sábados de películas. Me acostumbré a verte seguido"_ \- Yuzuru

_"Yo creo que tú me extrañas a mi :D_ _"_ \- Javier

_"Si, también te extraño a ti"_ \- Yuzuru

Instrucciones de cómo morir y revivir en un instante con Javier Fernández, fue lo que se le cruzó en la cabeza. Su corazón latía por demás de acelerado. Empezaba a sentirse como un adolescente con su primer enamoramiento.

_"¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo también te extraño? ¿Y mucho?"_ \- Javier

_"¿Por qué debería dudar de ti?"_ \- Yuzuru

Simplemente Javier no podía evitar dejarse caer en el encanto de Yuzu. No podía evitarlo, ese japonés menudito cautivaba todo su ser. Ese niño se hacía querer fácilmente.

_"Te quiero demasiado Yuzu"_ \- Javier

_"Yo también te quiero demasiado, descansa :)_ _"_ \- Yuzuru.

Podía considerar una posibilidad el enamorarse de Yuzuru, porque, al fin y al cabo, eso no era malo, ¿No?

* * *

 

Javier, de forma distintiva, se llevó su quinta victoria Europea, volviéndose pentacampeón. Algo que sería recordado como hecho histórico. Era un logro que pocos lo alcanzaban y él siendo español, pudo lograrlo. Sin dudas, podía decir que tenía una fructífera y exitosa carrera como patinador.  
A pesar de no ser su más perfecta actuación, pudo pararse firme y retener su título.  
Eso sí, tuvo una muy fea caída y tuvo que desistir de actuar en la gala de exhibición. Todavía tenía resentido el costado derecho de su cuerpo, y sus músculos se lo hicieron saber al momento de recostarse en el colchón.  
Apenas podía moverse sin sentir un atisbo de dolor. Pero ignorando eso, tomo su celular. Y una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro sumándose a las demás que aparecieron durante ese día.

_"Felicidades por ganar el Europeo, nadie más que tú lo merecía con tu esfuerzo. Disfruta mucho :D_ _"_ \- Yuzuru

_"Gracias Yuzu, espero poder celebrar esta victoria contigo. ¿Lo hacemos cuando volvamos a Toronto? Y de paso también celebramos como te haya ido en el 4CC"_ \- Javier

_"Todavía no sé cómo me irá, pero es un trato"_ \- Yuzuru

_"Seguramente te irá bien. Quiero ver una película contigo"_ \- Javier

_"Es lo que más ansío desde que nos separamos"_ \- Yuzuru

_"Apenas regresemos a Toronto, nos juntamos en tu casa a ver películas y nos ponemos al día antes del Mundial"_ \- Javier

_"Me parece un plan excelente. Tuviste un día muy agotador. Será mejor que te deje descansar. Luego hablamos, que descanses :)_ _"_ \- Yuzuru

_"Está bien, tú también descansa Yuzu_ _❤"_ \- Javier

La distancia entre los dos era cada vez más intolerable, aún más con el embrollo de sentimientos que tenía cada uno en sus cabezas. Sentían que no podían soportar más tiempo sin verse.  
Javier ya había terminado sus compromisos pero a Yuzuru le quedaba todavía el 4CC y no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar para poder verlo.  
Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era suspirar cansinamente y resignarse a dormir, no sin antes hacer un cambio...

_Lista de contactos_

_Yuzuru_

_Editar nombre del contacto_

_Yuzu_ _❤_

_..._

_Guardar._


End file.
